


The New Recruit

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, John is a general, Military John Watson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: The new recruit at Scotland Yard makes the mistake of insulting John Watson.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The New Recruit

John had been disassociating for the better half of the day. He had just learned that some of his comrades had got redeployed so it brought up a lot of flashbacks. He was quite out of it and his colleagues around him realised something was off but didn't say much as they knew what type of man John was.

"John what can you tell me about the gun?", Sherlock asked. They were standing in an apartment at a crime scene. John shook his head, "Sorry what?".

"The gun. What can you tell me about it?", Sherlock repeated.

"What's Mr. Stoic gonna tell you about the gun? He's barely even listening, what's he doing here?", the new recruit scoffed. In an instant everybody turned around to look at the new recruit. Surprisingly it was Sally to retort back first."Excuse me what did you say?", she threatened. "I mean come on look at him. He's so short and isn't he a doctor? What's he gonna know about the gun?", he snickered. Sherlock was about to bite out a response then to his surprise again, Anderson beat him to it. "We don't appreciate the way you're talking about Dr. Watson", he warned.

"We? What do you mean? Come on, look at him", the new recruit pointed at John who was staring at the gun in Sherlock's hand. 

"Billson", Lestrade warned.

"Boss I'm sorry but seriously. What even is a doctor doing on the scene? I get freak over here but come on this little doctor? Really?", he laughed and immediately regretted it as everyone's eyes were on him even the lackeys that nobody knew the names of. Everybody had grown fond of Dr. Watson, he was the only one that could tame the storm that was Sherlock. Not only that but he had most certainly saved the lives of some of the officers at one point or another.

Freak.

That was all that John needed to stop dissociating. His eyes focused minutely on the gun now and he became aware of his surroundings. He took a deep breath in, snatched the gun from Sherlock's hand and stormed in front of the new recruit.

"You can't shoot the man", Lestrade exclaimed.

"The gun doesn't have bullets, Lestrade", Sherlock said. Nobody else said anything because before them wasn't Dr. Watson it was Captain Watson. John marched right up to the man and stood at attention with the gun in his right hand, pointing at the floor.

"State your name and rank", he ordered.

“Sorry I don't need to report to you", the man laughed. "Name and rank", John sneered with a glare that petrified the recruit. He visibly gulped and even some of the yarders were taken aback by John's attitude."Sergeant Paul Billson", he stammered.

"Sergeant Billson then if you believe I am so incompetent and cannot analyse this gun please go ahead and do a better job than me", he shoved the gun in his general direction. Foolishly Billson puffed his chest a little higher. "I can do a better job than you but I don't need to prove myself to a puny little doctor". Majority of the met sighed and others looked scared for the sergeant. "What are you even doing here? You've probably got the lowest rank here". Again people were frightened for Billson as they saw John's anger boil however nobody stepped in.

John clipped his feet together and stood at attention then looked Billson directly in the eyes. "Billson listen to my very carefully", he gritted through his teeth in such a hush tone everyone was on edge listening. "I am General fucking Watson and you should know not to disrespect me".

The man's eyes widened. "No", he murmured.

"Yes so you'll find that I am in fact the highest ranked officer on this crime scene. I don't flaunt my status these people don't even know I'm General Watson I work as a doctor here and occasionally offer my military expertise". He sighed. "I don't need to explain myself to you but you should know you are playing with forces beyond your comprehension I am General fucking Watson and you do not disrespect me. And I expect you respect your colleagues who are also my colleagues and friends because if you don't you will have me on your tail, do you understand?".

Billson stared at him in shock, visibly shaking.

"Sergeant Billson I said do you understand?", John snapped.

"Yes, Sir", he nodded nervously.

"Now, tell me about the gun?", he pushed it towards him.

"No I- sir I need to um-"

John looked down at the man then paused for a second."Oh it appears you've pissed yourself", he said way too loudly. Snickers were heard throughout the room and Billson turned bright red - his hands automatically went to his crotch but the damage was already done."Sergeant Billson if I ever hear you disrespecting me or any of my colleagues especially my friend Sherlock Holmes who you rudely called a freak, I guarantee you will walk out with more than a pair of pissed pants next time. Do I make myself clear?", he growled.

"Yes, Sir. Perfectly clear", he gulped and stared at the short but scary man before him.

"Why are you staring at me!? Leave and change your fucking trousers!", John almost yelled. Billson dashed out of the room. John rolled his shoulders and turned around to see everyone in the room staring at him."Sorry I-"

"No do not apologise", Lestrade warned. "He had it coming, I'll probably transfer him elsewhere he's a bit of a dick".

"Are you really a general? Like the General Watson", Anderson called from the wall.

"I've heard stories about General Watson", Sally added. "So that's you?".

"Yeah it's me", he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Listen you lot", he addressed the whole room. Everybody stood at attention to listen - even Sherlock."I've kept this part of my life a secret from you all for some time but now you know I might as well explain. I'm general watson yes the general watson. I'm still actively serving so I am the highest ranked officer here", he looked around at the frightened eyes. "Just don't treat me differently alright?".  
"You're still our favourite jumper loving doctor", Greg grinned and clapped him on his back.

"Exactly John", Sherlock smiled. "Now General, tell me about the gun..."


End file.
